Sing It Live!!!-A-Rooney
Sing It Live-A-Rooney is the 13th episode in season 4 of Liv and Maddie. It aired March 3, 2017. Overview As the cast of “Sing it Live!!!” gets ready for a live televised show, a vocal injury threatens to ruin Liv’s performance. “My Destiny,” an original song performed by Dove Cameron, is featured. Episode Summary The episode starts off on the Sing It Louder!!! Set and Gemma is telling Liv, Ruby and Priya that Sing It Louder!! will be doing a live episode in front of an audience, featuring a special guest to play a character on the show. Liv informs us that the special guest is Justin Timberlake and Joey and Parker want to meet him, which Liv says sure to (not really allowing them to do this). Liv tells Gemma that her throat has been bothering her for a while, which Ruby starts to worry about and tells Karen about it. Karen wants Liv to go to the doctor, which Maddie tries to force her to do before she agrees to go. Maddie is worried about Liv since she hasn't come home from the doctor yet and its been hours. When Liv and Karen return home, Karen tells everyone that Liv has Vocal Nodes - blisters on her throat - and if they are not treated, they will prevent Liv from ever singing again. Liv starts to worry since Julie Andrews had the surgery and was never able to sing the same again, but Karen assures her that Adelle had it and was fine, so they have to hope for the best. When Liv goes to tell Gemma she can't perform, Gemma finds out that Justin Timberlake can't make the show, which angers her. Since Liv doesn't want to disappoint Gemma or the audience, she agrees to perform anyway, much to Karen's worry. Since Justin can't make it, Gemma gets Johnny Nimbus to host the show. Parker and Joey are allowed 30 seconds of showtime at home and decide to promote something new - "Bacon Briefs" - which Gemma finds disgusting. Liv performs in the show, singing My Destiny, which goes well until the very end, where she hits the high note. She runs off stage and hugs Maddie, who says she is so proud of her, but Liv comments to Maddie that "something happened. It's bad". Maddie rushes Liv to the hospital and the episode is left with "to be continued". Cast Main Cast *Dove Cameron as Liv and Maddie Rooney *Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney *Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Parker Rooney *Kali Rocha as Karen Rooney *Lauren Lindsey Donzis as Ruby Recurring Cast *Chloé Wepper as Gemma Nimbus *Kurt Long as Johnny Nimbus *Laya Hayes as Priya *Emmy Buckner as Liv 2 *Shelby Wulfert as Maddie 2 Quotes Trivia *This is one of few episodes in season 4 where the airing number does not match the production code. *The alternate title was Mouth-Candy-A-Rooney. *Sing It Louder tries to pull off a live episode called Sing It Live. *Liv has to have surgery in the episode and is faced with possibly not being able to sing again. *This is Part 1 of the 3-part series finale of Liv and Maddie: Cali Style. *Liv possibly never being able to sing again due to vocal nodes (nodules) is similar to the Austin & Ally season 1 episode, Successes & Setbacks, when Austin had the same issue with his voice because he kept straining his throat with excess rehearsal and has the dilemma of never singing again or having surgery, but risk never being able to sing the same again. Just like in that episode, Liv has to give a big performance that is coming up and would put her voice at risk. Unlike that episode, which ended with the performance happening after surgery with Austin's voice fine despite barely passing the recovery time, Liv's performance takes place before she has to have surgery, and her voice turned out fine until it cracked. **This episode is also similar to the Hannah Montana episode "I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak." *A new song, My Destiny, is featured in this episode. *Dove Cameron claims this is Liv's most emotional episode that she has ever had and that it's very intense. Dove also says its basically a do or die moment for Liv and that it's definitely one of her favourite moments in the whole series.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIPxqDcirsM *This is the last appearances of both Johnny and Gemma Nimbus. *This episode has a mix of dramatic and comedic moments. *Julie Andrews, Justin Timberlake, and Adele are all mentioned. *'Sing It Live!' is similar to Grease: Live!, a live musical production of the movie Grease, that took place on FOX on January 31, 2016, especially with Johnny talking to the audience between the scenes and also taking part as a character on Sing It Louder!!, like when Mario Lopez spoke to the audience, but also played the role of Vince Fontaine. *Emmy Buckner's parents visited the set during the filming of this episode.https://www.instagram.com/p/BRI-5b7jsMU/ *Joey and Parker sing the tune they used in Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney when they were going ghost hunting and used it again in Tiny House-A-Rooney about going to see a movie, but this time, they do it about being on TV for a short time and it even runs into the next scene. *Gemma appears to have a crush on Justin Timberlake. *This is the last episode in the series to feature a new song. *"Vocal nodes" is a pun on vocal nodules. Goofs *When Liv says "I'm good" in the first scene, she sounds like Maddie. Gallery Videos References Category:Episodes Category:2017 Episodes Category:2017 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes Aired In 2017 Category:Season Finale Category:Series Finale